<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meibe A Couple More Minutes by Somewhat_Evil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996595">Meibe A Couple More Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Evil/pseuds/Somewhat_Evil'>Somewhat_Evil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, Imagination, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Evil/pseuds/Somewhat_Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the rest of Overwatch sleep, Mei spends her night behind a computer having some quality alone time. With the help of a vibrator and an internet connection, she takes longer than usual. But when 3:30AM comes around, her imagination starts to run wild and she finds herself itching just for a little more before she goes to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Mei-Ling Zhou, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Mei-Ling Zhou, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Mei-Ling Zhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meibe A Couple More Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m- close…oh…I’m- I’m gonna-” she put a hand over her mouth, stifling the next word as she impulsively hushed herself. A word she didn’t necessarily feel comfortable saying. It made her feel dirty. In the barracks of Overwatch, she was considered quite the innocent one, shy. The words “Mei” and “sex” don’t even belong in the same dictionary as each other (Probably because one is a specific Chinese name and the other is a commonly used English word, but that’s beside the case). Small slushing noises came from below her belly as her left index finger worked away. It was almost sad, she thought to herself sometimes, she was so shy that even by herself she felt self-conscious. She watched the man, broad-shouldered and low-voiced but soft-faced. He growled softly as he shot rope after rope onto the woman in front of him. Mei loved that, his build. Who doesn’t like a big, blonde himbo? But that wasn’t what she was focusing on. It was the woman, very tanned, getting painted white. That’s what she found herself on the edge of moaning to. Short-haired, but thick around the belly, just like her. It was seeing someone (tangentially) like her below someone else, that made her pussy quiver. As she pushed the small blue vibrator against her clit, rubbing it just above her sopping lips, she felt herself getting close. “I’m- I’m gonna,” her thighs, pale and wide, spasmed as she pushed the vibrator deep onto her clit. Shockwaves rattled through her body as she pushed herself to orgasm. She rode the wave out to the very end, rocking in her chair to another quiet orgasm.</p><p>“Huff…snowball, h- how’s that diagnostic test tracking?” with a sigh, she took her finger out of her pussy and swivelled her chair over to snowball. In a series of rhythmic beeps and with a flashing display of graphs on his screen, he showed her that the new samples taken from Overwatch’s contacts in Alaska were far from being fully analysed, “hm. Oh well. If it’s taking a long time, then that must mean that there’s a lot of data! We may have stuck gold snowball!” The robot let out a couple of beeps that resembled tired grumbling. “What’s wrong…” she trailed off, realising what was wrong. 3:30 AM, that’s what was wrong. She got into her pyjamas about four hours ago and had spent the last couple hours doing nothing but- “three-thirty! Oh no no no no!” She turned around, grabbing the mouse and frantically closing all the tabs of porn she had open. She surprised herself at how many there were.</p><p>“I have to be up at seven for the briefing tomorrow! I can’t-” she stopped, freezing on a single tab that was still open. A paused video. Degradingly titled in gaudy caps-lock, ‘WHORE GETS PUT IN HER PLACE BY TWO STUDS’. A bit too on the nose with the ‘whore’ part. Mei scrunched her nose up. That sounded pretty mean, but the look on the woman’s face made her freeze. She originally paused that video to click on another she saw in the side-bar, but the face Mei paused on instantly made her curl her legs up onto her chair. The woman in question had just gotten slapped very hard by one of the two men in the video. Her face was bright pink from the impact, her mouth agape and her eyes locked upward to the man. “I…Ohh…” sighing to herself, Mei drew her eyes to the man’s arms. Toned. Very toned, the muscles contracting as he held tightly onto a steel chain leading up to a collar on the woman’s neck. 3:30 AM. The digits rang in her mind. The digits, and the sound of a steel chain above her as she’s led into the Overwatch common room to the jeering and the mocking of her fellow team members, all surprised and angry at Mei’s sudden shift to becoming a debased and grovelling-<br/>
3:30 AM. She has to be up at 7:30 at the latest, there’s no time, she should just…let her mind go blank and crawl into bed. Let her mind go blank. Let her mind go blank as the man pulling on her chain grabs her round cheeks with a strong, commanding arm and scrunches her face while whispering horrible things in her ear. The world slipping away into a haze as they grab her glasses and throw them off with little care for her vision. They…who? McCree has arms like that, long but bulky with thick biceps. But that voice…she was imagining Reinhardt. She loved a guy with an accent, Overwatch had plenty of them. So many to chose from, so many to be pulling her chain and growling in her ear. But the laughs mocking her were Lena’s, she could hear that completely.</p><p>7:30. She can finish in ten minutes, right? The buzz of the vibrator on the highest setting brushed her clit again, she let out a soft moan as she worked her index finger away. In and out rhythmically. Moving her vibrator up, in. Moving it down, out.</p><p>“BUZZ BUUURZ” Snowball let out another electronic grumble.</p><p>“Snowball!” Mei giggled, snapping at the, “mi- mind your own business. I- I’m only having a quickie.” That familiar slippery sound grew louder below her pudgy belly as she tried to ignore Snowball, plunging herself into dirtier and dirtier thoughts than she cared to admit. Reinhardt’s hand on the chain, pulling her to the chair he’s sitting on. Him, sitting there, a tower of a man. No, not a tower, a fortress. A chest broader than her body, his aged but gargantuan hands tweaking her nipples as she draws a nervous palm across his silver-haired chest. A bead of sweat ran off her arm as her thoughts grew even filthier. McCree, sitting down and having his morning cigar. Legs up, using her as a table. She certainly had the frame for it. He’d put his morning coffee on her ass and his legs up on her back. He’d grumble, lean forward and caress her neck. She’d know what that meant. She’d open her mouth, and he’d ash in it. She hated smoking. Mei always thought that habit of his was disgusting, as disgusting as she was being right now. She deserved it. She deserved feeling his cock breaking her in, pinning her down in front of her fellow team members in the mess and working her right until the point that she’d break, right until the point where it would start to hurt and then. And then…</p><p>“Oh, Jesse…thank you,” she let out another moan as she imagined his hand caressing her slapped and stinging face, his ripped chest brushing against her. Brown chest-hair brushing against her soft skin as he’d kiss all along her neck, his southern drawl deep and caring, checking if she’s okay. McCree’s nice. Too nice. She’d tell him that, he’d get angry, she’d be glad. The glow of the paused screen illuminated her tired eyes as she tried to plunge her fingers deeper into herself than usual. Curling upward and grazing the top-wall before exiting. She didn’t need the porn at all. Why would you need porn when you’re the allocated base cumdump? When any member of Overwatch can come along and have their way with your cunt?. You don’t work with troops as attractive as these and not get horny. Despite the way they’d treat her, Mei would be a great service to the team like that: Strung up on a harness with your legs in the air between the Male and Female toilets. On display, always. Reinhardt would come around and pulverise her for a bit. Make her a little loose for a couple of hours. McCree would call her ‘good girlie’ while sliding into her ass. Slow at first, before really letting off some steam. And Tracer…</p><p>“Ah!” Tracer gasped, the thought of Lena taking over. She slipped another finger in, grazing it over her labia before pumping it into her sopping entrance. Mei knew how heated arguments between Lena and Emily can get every couple of months. She knew how Tracer sounded when she was angry. She made her fingers work faster, Mei hastily fucking herself with her index and middle finger as Lena’s shouting echoed silently through the dark room. Lena wouldn’t want to hurt Emily. But her fingers would make Mei so helpless, but so good. Ruthless, three fingers would feel like one after Tracer would be finished with her. And she would shout obscenities too; ‘Dumb’, ‘whore’, ‘slut’, ‘bimbo’. Mei wouldn’t mind, it’s completely understandable, she needs a way to let all that anger out. And it would have to be on a woman. That’s what she’s there for. To let everyone let out their stresses, to let everyone crow around her wide and open mouth and pour all of their stress down their throat as they stand above her laughing and-</p><p>“Hngh!” the thought left her mind. All thoughts left her mind. Gone. Nothing. Just the feeling of her fat pussy quaking as she rocked her chair, cumming furiously. Wave after wave, her eyes rolling back. She jutted her fingers up to the roof of her passage, trying to stimulate her clit from the inside, trying to stretch the orgasm out as long as excruciatingly possible. Just a couple minutes more, please. She squinted her eyes hard, the feeling sliding away as slippery as her pussy. She opened them again as Snowball let out another angry buzz. “Huff…huff…okay,” she lifted a finger to her PC tower and pressed the off-button, dazed in another afterglow. Tired, she walked over to her bed, patting Snowball with the same hand she was blasting herself with. He let out a disgusted but confused whistle as she crawled into bed. “Set a…set an alarm for seven o’clock and…and a reminder to…” dazed, she was distracted by her alarm clock. 3:50. She smirked, her panties still lying on the floor in front of her computer. “I told you it would be…a quickie…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Part of my series of short monthly fanfictions: Fanfic Friday. For only $1 on my Patreon, any character or character pairing (18+) will be entered into a rotating wheel to be picked at random.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>